Falling
by HPficwriter
Summary: Time-Travel story, Harry goes back in time to 1943, and the start of sixth year for Tom Riddle. Harry goes through the motions, depressed and lonely with no one to turn too will he let the wrong people in, or will he change everything... SLASH, slight OOC


**hey guys so i know this formula has been done many times already, but i love it and wanted to give it a go myself! Hopefully adding my own twists along the way! Hope you enjoy!  
disclaimer: i dont own harry potter**

* * *

~Chapter One~

"You said that it didn't matter!" The handsome dark haired boy almost shouted in anger as he paced around the dormitory, despite knowing the action would not help in any way.

"Well I lied! I was hoping I could convince myself that it didn't matter...but it does. It really does..." The other boy in the otherwise empty dormitory replied, his voice starting off passionate but trailing off towards the end.

"Maybe if you had been honest about these thoughts from the start we wouldn't hav-" The boy stopped abruptly, realising he almost took it too far… but it was too late.

"Wouldn't have what? Wasted your time?" He said disbelievingly. "Glad to know what you really think about this, about us! I didn't realise our being together came with the rules that I must accept this vile thing that you just… urgh!" He ended exasperatedly, but ultimately angrily.

"You knew what you were getting into when we started this and it didn't seem to bother you then! What's changed?"  
The green eyed boy took awhile to respond, desperately trying to keep from crying. He refused to do that in front of the other boy, the boy who was hardly used to comforting anyone.

"My heart!" He paused briefly. "My heart _can't_ take the strain. Not anymore Tom."  
Tom's face did soften upon hearing this, obviously not realising how deep the feelings had gotten until this moment, maybe mistaking it for some sort of momentary lapse in judgement.

"Harry, we can get past this. Just give it more time and you will become more desensitised to it." The quiet tone Tom said this in was the closest that Harry had ever heard him come to pleading.

"Might. _Might_ become...but I'm not sure that's what I want to happen Tom, to just excuse what you're doing, and what they are doing. I can't."

"Well it sounds like you've made up your mind." Tom said with almost no emotion, except Harry knew Tom better than anybody - this was a defence mechanism.

"I don't know… I guess so." Harry needed to get his mind in order. That's what he needed right now. He made his way to the door without even glancing at the other boy until Tom said his name once making Harry pause, a bit of hope coming to life.

"You won't tell anyone my secrets, will you?"

Harry turned round with a look of absolute fury on his face and stormed out slamming the door without another word while, for once, Tom Riddle stood there speechless.

Harry hadn't realised where he was going until he had run up most of the stairs and passed many bewildered Gryffindors as he walked past the same bit of wall three times. The Room of Requirement appeared before him, offering the refuge Harry was so desperately seeking but he paid little mind to the room itself. He was so angry that Tom had asked him that, like Harry would just betray people's trust like that. Then again, Harry found that he was angry a lot these days, and confused, and upset, but mostly angry. Worst of all though, was the fact that Harry was mostly angry at himself, for thinking that he could make a difference, for thinking he could change the person who would go on to cause all the problems Harry has had to face in life. That boy would go on to one day kill his parents… and still he had let himself begin to fall for him and believe that he could change Tom. He had been so naïve.  
He supposed that he wasn't meant to be happy, not in this time or his own time, and he especially did not deserve to find happiness with Tom Riddle of all people. He had deluded himself into thinking he could for awhile, once he and Tom had got past everything and finally got together and he had been happy for awhile, but there was only so long he could forget about everything that had, or rather would, happen. Seeing some of the signs that he knew would lead to history turning out how he already knew it would had unnerved Harry, chipping away at his happiness until he could no longer forget everything.  
Would Ron and Hermione and everyone else be ashamed of him? He asked himself this same question frequently. As he lay on the plush sofa that the room had conjured up for him, warmed by the nearby fire, he slowly drifted into his own memories - back to where it had all started.

* * *

Harry had arrived at Dumbledore's office on time yet the headmaster was nowhere to be seen. He was eager to see what other things Dumbledore could show him about Tom Riddle's past and the horcruxes and if he could learn anything new about where the other were hidden. After about 5 minutes had passed with Harry just waiting patiently, he began to get fidgety and paced round the office, taking interest in all the weird and wonderful things Dumbledore had collected over the years and he saw amazing objects that Harry couldn't even begin to guess the uses for. He continued looking for several minutes before stopping dead as looking into a glass cabinet at a very familiar object. It was a plain looking, black, leather-bound book... with a massive hole running through the cover of the book and Harry was flooded with memories as he stared at the book he himself had pierced it. The book was Tom Riddle's diary.  
Knowing what he now did about the diary gave Harry a whole new feeling on the matter and before he could even understand what he had done, he found that he had opened the cabinet and taken the book into his hands. This was the first of Voldemort's horcruxes to have been destroyed, although Harry had not known it at the time, his single concern at the time being to save Ginny's life. He flicked through it and remembered how amazed he had been when it had replied to his questions and showed him that vision of Hogwarts in 1943.  
Something strange began to happen to the book as he thought about this and the room seemed to become darker or blurred in some way and the book in his hands began to shake slightly. To Harry's horror, 1943 suddenly appeared once more on a still visible page of the diary in the elegant script he still recognised from his second year. There was a horrid tugging feeling near his navel that felt to Harry much like using a portkey and then everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Dumbledore stepped into his office only moments later with an undeniable sense that something extremely powerful had just happened as the room felt so thick with magic that it was almost tangible. He noticed the cabinet that had been left open and instantly noticed the diary's absence. Only one person had any reason to have been in his office other than himself at this moment, which logically meant that Harry Potter must have the diary. But where was he? Harry must have been responsible for the left over essence of magic in the room but when Dumbledore sat at his desk and pondered what could possibly have happened, he found no answers, and supposed only time would tell. Time, Dumbledore mused, was a most complicated thing.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to be greeted by the hard cold floor and an ache in every single bone of his body - it felt worse than having to grow his bones back like he had too in second year.  
"Would you care to explain to me how you got into my office like that young man?" An unfamiliar voice said somewhere to the side of Harry.  
Harry slowly looked up from the floor and saw that he was still in Dumbledores office, although it looked decidedly different than it had a few moments before. His eyes landed on the old-ish looking man sat in Dumbledore's chair, who definitely was not the man himself, looking at him with a questioning expression.  
"Young man?" He said once more, hoping to elicit a response from Harry.  
"I don't quite know what you mean...sir."  
"I mean, how did you manage to apparate into my office? The wards of Hogwarts are impenetrable after all." The older man responded. His use of the words 'my office' had not gone unnoticed by Harry.  
"Excuse me sir...but who are you?"  
"I am Headmaster Dippet, and you are?"  
'Dippet. That name rings a bell.' Harry thought. He desperately wracked his brain, trying to remember. Wait, he was the headmaster before Dumbledore, wasn't he? The headmaster during Tom Riddle's time...This could not be good!  
"It's...it's Harry. Can you tell me what year it is?"  
The headmaster looked at him like this was a very odd question.  
"Its September 1943. Are you suffering from memory loss? Or a hex of some sort?" He enquired.  
"This is going to sound a little unbelievable sir but I'm...not from this time." Harry could barely grasp the situation himself so he couldn't expect anyone else to either, he realised as the man just stared back at him, contemplating and Harry got the feeling there might be some explaining to do.

* * *

**So thats the first chapter! The next one should be longer promise! Please review, all comments (if constructive) really help! Plus follow and fav! Thanks peeps! Xx**


End file.
